Ferris Wheel
by numbuh 422
Summary: The Vexos except Spectra and Gus go to a carnival.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first story for fanfiction, I hope you like it. Please read and REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, or any carnivals (I wish I did though.)**

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Shadow shouted at Mylenne,Volt, and Lync, "I wanna ride the large wheel of doom!"

"Why did we have to come here in the first place?" Mylenne questioned irritably as Shadow ran off toward the rides.

"Gus-die you mutant alien scum!-sent us to-oh yeah I blew your head off!-this carnival so-my gun! It's so on now you freakin aliens!-we wouldn't be around to bother him and Spectra." Volt answered while playing his handheld game system.

"I want that pink cloud, get it for me now!" Lync said pointing to some cotton candy the color of his hair.

"Shut up you little brat. We have to find that idiot, Shadow!" Mylenne yelled at him.

She then growled while heading off to find Shadow, "I'm going to kill Gus when we get home!"

As Mylene stalked off with Volt following, Lync slipped away to go find something to amuse himself.

"Hey, boy, you wanna try to win one of these here stuffed animals?" croaked an employee at a dart game stand as Lync walked by.

"Oooooo it's so pretty! I want it right now!" Lync yelled in excitement.

"Well then give me some money and you can play the game."

"I ain't got no money old man just give me the stupid stuffed animal!" Lync demanded and when the employee still wouldn't give it to him Lync began screaming threats at him and leaped forward to grab the stuffed animal.

Lync then skipped away, quickly so he wouldn't be caught, carrying a stuffed animal that was even bigger than him and singing, "I win! I win!"

"Shadow get down from there!" Mylenne said to the crazy darkus brawler on the side of the ferris wheel.

"No! I'm going to ride the large wheel of doom!" Shadow replied sticking out his tongue.

"Did you just say 'no'?" Mylenne snarled, "Volt, hold my gauntlet! I'm going up there."

"Yeah sure-die alien!-whatever."

Mylenne climbed up to where Shadow was clinging to the ferris wheel(a.k.a. the 'large wheel of doom') just below the first seat.

"Ow!" Shadow yelled as she practically dragged him back down by his ear.

As soon as they were on the ground again Shadow was punched in the face by a very pissed off Mylenne.

Then Shadow staggered around clutching his eye and Mylenne told him to suck it up, which led to an argument about whether or not she had anger issues and wore to much red lipstick and whether or not he was a wimp who couldn't take a punch and had an abnormally long tongue.

Volt watched the scene and laughed quietly. _Maybe Gus should be thanked for sending them here_, Volt thought, _this_ is _pretty entertaining._

Well, it was for him anyway. Shadow on the other hand was trying to escape from Mylenne who was chasing after him angrily.

"Ah, young love." Volt said with another laugh.

**Author's note: Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: thanks to everyone who reviewed, enjoy the 2nd chapter of this story and when your done just click the little 'review' button at the bottom. Okay? 8D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bakugan.**

"Now that we've found this idiot Shadow, has anyone seen that brat Lync?"

"I haven't," said Volt, "maybe we should look for him?"

"Nah," everyone said at once.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get some food!" Shadow announced as he raced over to an Earth 'food stand'.

"What'll it be?" asked the food stand employee.

"I'll have that and that and whatever that is!" Shadow pointed to half the menu.

"That'll be $50.72," the employee said.

"50 what?" asked Shadow, who was confused.

"Money, you idiot. 50 dollars that you don't have." Mylenne snapped.

"Here give him something," she said and handed the guy five bucks.

Then Shadow took his fries, ate one, spit it out, and fed the rest to some birds.

Well, actually he threw them at some birds and yelled, "Eat this crud you stupid things!" Then they went to find something to do where Shadow couldn't destroy or injure anything.

After making off with his stolen stuffed animal Lync found a duck pond game and set his prize down, then he screamed, "Cannonball!" and jumped in.

Lync happily splashed around and shortly after that the game's attendant came back from her break.

"Little boy with the pink hair? Could you please get out of the duck pond? I'll give you a lollipop if you do." she said trying to coax Lync out of the pool, but he just kept splashing her until she backed away again.

The lady then went to ask another employee to help her. Lync heard her say, "There's a cute little kid who won't get out of the pool."

"Hey! Lady I'm not 'cute'! I'm deadly and the best ventus brawler there is!" Lync cried indignantly before he grabbed his stolen stuffed animal and a plastic toy crocodile he'd 'accquired' from the duck game's prize bin and stormed off.

"He was adorable though, wasn't he?" remarked the lady.

**Author's note: Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the 3rd and final chapter of this story. Shout out to my friend ****viki boom**** for reviewing last chapter and also to ****LostImmortalAngel****.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bakugan this chapter either.**

"What's that?" Lync said, sitting down in the audience of a free magic show.

"Now I'll make this rabbit disappear!" announced the magician.

"Where did it go?" yelled an amazed Lync.

"Now I need a volunteer-" Lync ran up to the stage before the magician finished his sentence.

"Can I wear your hat?" Lync asked already taking it off and starting to put it on his own head when the rabbit fell out.

"It's the rabbit! Hey, your not magic! Fraud!" cried Lync running off the stage and pointing an accusatory finger at the magician.

Lync then ran away upset, he even forgot his stuffed animal.

Shadow, Mylene, and Volt were walking by a row of game stands when Lync came up to them.

"Where have you been?" Mylene asked.

"The man's not magic!" wailed Lync, but before they could question him further Mylene was hit with a blast of cold water.

"Uh!" she shrieked, "Shadow!"

"Gotcha!" he shouted grinning while holding a water blaster from the water game stand next to them.

Mylene then grabbed a blaster, but first she had to pay the attendant $2, and tried to blast Shadow.

"Volt, help me!"

"Sorry Mylene-I'm out of ammo-I can't get-great now a pack of aliens is attacking!-my game wet." replied Volt.

After a lot of yelling things like, "Ahhhh!", "I'm gonna get you for that!", "Ha you missed!", and "Shadow! Grr!" the water battle was over and they were both soaking wet.

"How long has it been since we came here?" Mylene asked after the battle.

"About two hours-alien!-Gus said we could come-No!-back to the-Now there's 50 aliens-palace after 2 ½ hours." Volt said, not looking up from his screen.

"I'm gonna actually ride the large wheel of doom now!" proclaimed Shadow who was shaking his hair dry like a dog.

"Don't run away again," ordered Mylene, "In fact I'll go with you. Volt, stay and make sure Lync doesn't run off again. We'll meet you back here in 15 minutes."

Once they were gone Lync looked to Volt, "So what do we do now?"

"..." Volt didn't even bother to answer.

"You're boring!" Lync told Volt then darted off to a nearby ride.

"Stand up to the height chart, please." said the employee, "Sorry, kid, your too short."

Lync kicked the guy in the shin and then ran over to an unattended ride. He jumped the gate and climbed in the ride then,with amazing aim, Lync threw one of his bakugan and hit the 'go' button.

"Ahahahahahahahah!"

Shadow and Mylene boarded the ferris wheel and once they were off the ground Shadow began rocking the seat so much that Mylene was afraid he was going to break it and kill them both.

"Shadow stop that!" Mylene yelled.

"Lighten up, Mylene, have some fun!"

"I don't like heights!" she snapped.

Shadow stopped and sat back down, "Why'd you come up here with me then?"

"..."

"Mylene?"

"..."

"Lync?" Volt asked as the boy in question walked up to him trembling and then curled up in a ball on the ground next to him muttering something like,

"Ride. Fast. So so scary."

30 minutes after they headed for the ferris wheel Shadow and Mylene came back to where they had left Volt and Lync.

"What happened to him?" they asked in unision, pointing to Lync.

"Who knows? It's time to go anyway so lets head over to the portal." Volt answered as they headed for the portal, dragging Lync along who was still petrified of the 'scary ride' he'd rode.

When they were about 3ft from the portal Volt finally shut off his game, actually looked at his fellow Vexos, and asked, "Why is there red lipstick on Shadow's face?"

**The End!**


End file.
